


FBI Academy

by krisBurie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Professor Will Graham, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/pseuds/krisBurie
Summary: Professor Will gets a visit from his boyfriend between classesSet in an AU where Hannibal gets Will's encephalitis cured immediately and they start dating.For Hannibal Bingo prompt FBI Academy
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	FBI Academy

Will rolled his neck while his students left for the day. The medications they treated his encephalitis with left him feeling even more groggy than usual. He would need a little more than a 32 ounce cup of coffee to get through this day. A day like today called for some whiskey. 

He took his glasses off and placed them on the desk. After rubbing the bridge of his nose, he cracked his knuckles. 

Returning to work was something Hannibal wanted to issue a hard pass on. The only reason he allowed the return to work at all was because Will promised he'd only teach for the time being. 

"Professor Graham," Hannibal said, causing an instant smile to spread across Will's face. He looked across the seats and met the whiskey eyes of the outrageously beautiful man holding a picnic basket. "Care for a lunch break?"

Will put his glasses back on his face. He walked toward the door and looked in every direction. He wasn't entirely sure what the FBI would have to say about him dating his psychiatrist they employed, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

Once he saw the coast was clear, Will pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"That sounds perfect." He looked around once more and said, "come in, Doctor Lecter." 

"How are you feeling today?" Hannibal asked while he sat up a makeshift picnic.

The other side effect from the medication happened to involve him being horny 24/7. Though that may simply have been caused by him having a hot boyfriend. 

He closed his eyes when his boxers became slightly tighter. 

"Doctor Lecter," Will said seductively. He ran his hand along his desk with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Doesn't everyone have that one fantasy of a teacher and a desk?"

"People could see," Hannibal said, pouring wine into two glasses. 

Will rolled his eyes while fidgeting with the buttons on his flannel shirt. He didn't care if anyone could see, honestly it might teach them something. 

"Well, let me put in a correction to that fantasy, a certain professor who is recovering from encephalitis, has a very hot boyfriend with an even hotter dick, and said boyfriend loves to please the professor."

"Said boyfriend also loves to feed his insatiable professor." Hannibal patted the blanket beside him and held up a glass for him. "Come eat."

"How about you come here, then we eat."

Hannibal sank his teeth into his bottom lip when Will came millimeters from his face. Normally he would be against Will drinking that fast but having Will that close, draining his wine in three gulps, made him painfully aware of exactly how hard he was. 

"You drive a hard bargain, Professor." Hannibal smiled. He ran his fingers through Will's curls, before resting at the base of his neck.

Will moaned softly when Hannibal pulled him so their mouths met. 

"You're going to kill me," Will groaned from deep in his throat. Grabbing Hannibal's collar, he stood him up and dragged him to his desk.

"Not if I can help it," Hannibal said with a smirk. From the moment they started sleeping together, Will had always taken the reins, Hannibal had no choice but to simply oblige. He gripped the edge of the desk with both hands when Will shoved him against it.

In any other situation, any other time, Will would've had some semblance of class. However, he had exactly twenty five minutes until lunch was over. He knelt on his knees and pulled Hannibal's pants down to his calves.

He looked up with a lick of his lips when he saw how hard Hannibal was. That was something he'd never get used to, no matter how times they slept together.

"Thank you for lunch," he said hungrily. 

Will opened his mouth with a moan. He greedily tasted his lover with a passion that surprised both of them.

Hannibal moaned out Will's name in shudders. He ran his fingers through his curls in adoration. Will required no teaching when it came to the art of pleasing your lover, he took to it without hesitation.

"Can anyone tell what the hell is going on here?" Jack shouted, his tone anything but amused.

Hannibal met Jack's horrified eyes, grinned broadly, and winked.


End file.
